


Deal With It

by Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because fuck canon, Bisexual Male Character, Cam - Freeform, Impala Sex, Just smut, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sam's bi in here, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex in the Impala, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: Sam is cursed by a witch, the way to dispel this curse is through a hot session of smut.





	Deal With It

Cas didn’t know how Sam had been cursed by the witch they killed a couple of hours ago but by the moment he noticed something was wrong and called Rowena, she proceeded to inform him of some dire news.

-I’m sorry dear, but he’ll go mad or worse if you don’t find a person to relieve him fast, the curse won’t allow him to do it himself.

-What!? Rowena we’re stranded in the middle of nowhere, there’s no chance for me to find anyone’s help to relieve him fast enough!

-And what’s the problem dearie? You’re still right by his side ain’t you?

Cas froze in his seat. -There’s no way I can—

-Castiel, you only have to help him relieve himself and the curse will thankfully be gone, using your hands should be a good start. Only do whatever he says and help him for as long as he asks you to, I figure you’ll be able to know when the spell is gone.

Castiel could have sworn he saw Rowena’s smile widening with each word that came out of her on the other side of the line. He would have replied something harsh to her if it weren’t for the drowned howl of pain Sam allowed out of himself, crouched over the wheel. 

Hurriedly, Cas ended the call and went towards the hunter to find the lever between Sam’s legs and pull the seat as far back as he could. Once he had a bit of space to maneuver he held Sam’s head up as gently as he could.

-Sam, Sam! Can you hear me?

Sam just nodded, sweat droplets starting to show on his forehead, his breath uneven.

-This is the only way I can help you. Please forgive me. 

The hunter only closed his eyes and moved his head slightly, Cas took it as a sign of consent and tasked himself with releasing his friend’s painfully hard cock from his jeans. What witch was mad enough to curse a guy with a spell that made him horny enough for it to be painful and immobilize him in the first place? When Cas thought he had seen everything there was always something showing up to blow his mind. 

The moment Cas placed his hands around Sam’s dick and began to move them up and down Sam let out a loud sigh of relief and his breathe began to pace itself until it matched the motion of the seraphs hands. After the initial plunge into darkness due to the pain and only being able to faintly make out Castiel’s voice in the far distance, Sam was slowly regaining sense on his surroundings. Even after the pain started to recede, it took him quite some time to realize to whom the hands that were so skillfully sending him shivers of pleasure belonged.

-Cas…

-Yes Sam, I’m here.

The angel was very close, he had made a hold on Sam’s neck to pull him closer and see if it was working. When Cas made an awkward movement on the seat to steady himself, Sam’s body fell over Cas. The moment his lips touched the angel’s veins close to his ear, Sam involuntarily opened his mouth. Cas, focused on providing help with his hands let out a gasp when he felt Sam’s teeth over him. Sam was grunting in pleasure and to Cas’s disbelief, he was starting to feel the arousal build within his own body. 

Sam’s stranded voice began to repeat Cas’s name like a lifeline. After some more time Sam realized he was able to actually pronounce more words. Even when the content of them was not exactly what he had in mind, his body was still acting on his own accord.

-Cas… I can’t… This is… not enough…

Castiel panicked. -What? Why? What do you need?

-I need you… I need your mouth.

Castiel felt a shiver go down his spine while Sam’s words slivered themselves through the tight space between his lips and the seraph’s ear. He turned to look at his friend but he looked like he still was too far gone. Against his better judgement, he got himself in a more comfortable position to bend over his friend’s cock. Holding it straight up, he began to lick softly around the head before closing his lips around it, suctioning and slowly going as far down as he could, using his hands on what he couldn’t reach. 

Sam had slipped from the seat and fallen sideways over Castiel. Having a completely lifeless body, unable to caress the seraph’s head or pound against his mouth was driving him nuts. The only thing that kept him from madness was the soft warm wet inside of Castiel’s mouth around his dick. He was unsure if it was the spell or his own body’s natural reaction but everything Castiel was doing at that moment was getting him harder than ever. 

-Faster Cas, please!

Cas obeyed, Sam’s aroused panting was getting the best of him. There had to be something wrong with him as well, he was an angel, he shouldn’t really feel aroused but still with every time Sam gasped his name he gradually felt his pants tightening up around his own cock. He kept on it for a while but to Sam’s frustration his release had not been triggered yet. 

-Cas please… just... fuck me.

This time the words that had spurted out from his mouth belonged to him, streaming from pent up frustration. But he’d have never said them had he been completely aware of what he was really asking for to his friend. Cas stopped dead and turned to look at Sam, he was a complete mess, both of them were. Despite knowing what he had to do and how to do it, he knew that shouldn’t be happening. Still the fact that this curse was going to keep up until Sam was relieved stayed true. His wavering was stopped on its tracks when Sam left out a painful moan.

-Please Cas!

Cas immediately straightened himself up and maneuvered Sam to take off his jeans. 

-Everything, Cas, take it all off.

Reticent, Cas did as ordered and undressed himself as well, more to be safe than sorry. Half reclined on the door, Sam was able to see the angel’s body on its full glory and felt a rush of heat spread from his gut. The angel had amazing thighs and biceps, all his muscles easily highlighted by the moonlight and between his legs a thick member that could fill all his desires. This had to be part of the spell, right? There was no way he would feel so eager to have Castiel inside of him. 

Still, Castiel went down on him again. Seeing how docile he was towards Sam’s commands was something Sam didn’t know he could enjoy so much. After a moment, Cas took his fingers to his mouth and using a good amount of saliva he began to tease Sam’s ass, forcing the entry of the first finger and ripping a soft groan from Sam. He soon found the hunter’s prostate and began to caress it, increasing Sam’s panting and turning it to moaning. He went ceaselessly until three of his fingers had gone inside.

-Cas…

Sam didn’t have to say more, there was no way to misunderstand his soft plea. He lifted Sam’s legs and surrounded himself with them, using more saliva to lube himself he lined up and began to push softly, leaving a hand over the wheel for balance.

-This might still hurt a little.

Was all Castiel said before inserting himself completely in a quick motion on Sam. Sam threw his head back, giving out a loud moan along a sigh of relief. In the middle of quick panting, his hooded eyes fixed themselves on Cas and Cas began to move in a steady rhythm.

Sam finally noticed that he had begun to regain control over his body when he was able to hold the side of the seat with his fingers but he was still far from being completely independent. He decided to fix his sight on the angel in the meantime, hair all messed up, muscles in tension and eyes blown with lust…

Sam suddenly felt chills over his spine with the realization. Castiel was actually turned on by this, it wasn’t like he had forced his vessel to get hard. The hunter suddenly felt a new rush of lust flow over his body.

-You like this Cas?

The hunter’s voice was thick and full of intention. Castiel fixed his eyes on Sam's, guilt flooding his expression. How could he answer Sam when he couldn’t think straight while looking how he was gasping for air with each thrust he gave into him. 

-Answer me, Cas. Do you like this? 

Sam's dominant words left no room for sneaking out of giving a reply. Cas rasped his words out of himself. 

-Yes, I… I like this.

-What do you like?

Cas pleaded Sam with his gaze, certainly the hunter didn’t want more details about this, right?

-Tell me, cas.

-I like… -Cas gulped, voice low and faltering -I like the way you say my name, I like to see you gasp for air, I… I like to feel you tight around me and fuck you hard.

Cas rested his head on Sam’s shoulder while confessing his thoughts, he was never gonna be able to look at Sam without this coming back to haunt him. It took him some time to realize that this heavy weight he felt over his heart was the same people felt when they sinned. He felt ashamed of himself, enjoying his friend’s body while he was in need of help. And yet, he couldn’t but keep on relentlessly, all the nerves of his very carnal vessel singing in bliss. 

Sam, finally free of his magical restrains, moved his arms around Cas. Hanging hard to his low back with one hand and tangling the fingers of the other in the seraph’s hair, pressing himself against Cas, pushing him to fasten up the pace with his uneven gasps. Cas, feeling how he was being pressed closed his eyes tight and kissed Sam’s neck while the hunter gave away a noise of soft approval to the gesture, speeding up the movement of his hips. In an instant of weakness, Sam called Cas only to make him turn towards him and before the seraph was able to react he pulled him into a kiss that Castiel returned more than willingly. 

Sam’s relief came in a mess of sweat and body fluids, letting go of Cas’s lips with a loud moan and screaming his name, eyes falling behind seeing stars, pressing his feet against Cas’s hips to keep him as deep as he could. Cas, unable to contain himself, poured himself completely inside Sam, feeling the spasm of his own dick throbbing against Sam’s tightness.

It took Cas quite some time to regain some sort of composure and keep his breath in check. He turned to Sam, worried about the fact he had been quite silent after everything ended.

-Sam?

Sam was sleeping contentedly, almost like none of that had happened and he was just having a nice dream. So this was what Rowena had meant about the fact he’d know when the spell had been lifted.

He then proceeded to clean each other with his grace and dress themselves up once more. That last part had been a bit more difficult but he managed. Finally, he stepped away from the car in order to accomodate Sam in a way that he could rest better and moved towards the back.

He didn’t really know what they were going to talk about after Sam woke up, all he could do was wait for the blow to land but in the meanwhile he would be able to see the hunter’s calm features, resting in a way he most likely hadn’t been able to in a long time. 

At least one good thing had come out of this whole mess.

**Author's Note:**

> _So I've been working on other stuff and realised I find it hard to write Sastiel smut inside the story, those two are a huge slow burn for me. I still wanted to see them going at it hard, hence the smutty piece._


End file.
